What You Least Expected
by ANgel GIrl232
Summary: Was this some sick cruel joke that fate was playing on her? It had to be seeing as how she was in love with one of her best friends. No longer knowing how to act around him things are bound to get complicated.
1. Screwed

**Background Story:** The main couple in this story is Leyton. It is set in season 3, also Lucas and Peyton Never went behind Brooke back during season 1 no feelings were revealed so they're just good friends. Even though he did date Brooke they've broken up and he now currently has new girlfriend. Naley: they're still married in this story, Haley never went on tour. Okay there are some changes from the One Tree Hill we know far to many to list so they'll pop up as I write the story. I'm still trying to get everything worked out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters.

**A/N:** Just a heads up, okay so in the show we've seen Peyton in love with Lucas and being able to keep it from him, while acting normal too. But in this story things are not that simple, when around him she no longer calm collected Peyton, she's basically a mess. So I hope you like this first chapter. Please Review!

**Summary:** Was this some sick cruel joke that fate was playing on her? It had to be seeing as how she was in love with one of her best friends. Now she no longer knows how to act around him and situations occur where she makes a complete fool out herself. Will she win the heart the of the guy whose completely clueless? Leyton AU slightly.

* * *

"So you want to tell me what's going on with you lately" Lucas asked as came up behind Peyton startling her as she slammed her locker shut and turned around staring at him momentarily as she tucked her now short hair behind her ear. 

She sighed knowing this was nicer words for "Why are being such a bitch to me". But it's the thought that counts right? It wasn't as if it was her great plan to be mean, it just happened when she made the great discovery that she was in love with him. It was easier than going back to normal whatever that was. He was looking at her with expectancy in eyes, he wanted answer and he wasn't leaving until he got one. Well Peyton there are two ways to go about this, you can tell Lucas you're hopelessly in love with him or you can claim the green eyed monster made you acted this way. It was partially his fault; if he would have remained single then her bouts of anger towards him would be toned down more. But he wasn't and she only had one thing to say _well_ think "for shame Lucas for shame".

Fixing the strap of her bag she pondered her two decisions the first one was definite no and the second well it wouldn't make sense to him and she would come off as a complete psycho. So moving on to plan B the only thing left to do was lie. "And I'll be nice" she told herself before she was abruptly knocked out of her thoughts by an impatient Lucas who was calling her name.

"Huh"?

He groaned frustrated and his nostrils flared at little, zoning out after he had asked her a question was not scoring her brownie points. But he does look hot when he's mad like that. Focus, now is so not the time, need to think up a really good lie.

"I was wondering why you've been treating me like dirt these past few weeks".

I just got back from my grandmother's three weeks ago and when I got back that week I spent most of my time with Brooke and Haley. And we're currently in our second week of school, yea that's two weeks almost. He's completely overreacting. How very dramatic of you Lucas she thought rolling her eyes sardonically.

"Peyton"!

"What"?!

"So tell me should I add ignoring to the list"?

"Look" she started glancing up and staring into his deep blue eyes. Which mind you was a very stupid thing to do seeing as soon as she set her sights on them she lost her train of thought which led to a conversation like this. "My umm monthly visitor came and that's why...I've been acting like such a bitch towards you. Next time I'll be sure to take Midol". Her eyes widened like saucers and in hurry she clamped her hand over mouth not believing she had said that. This had to be a dream no more like a nightmare. Removing her hand from her mouth she pinched her arm hard. When it finally sunk in that it wasn't a dream, she wanted nothing more than to bang her head into a locker until she fell unconscious or got amnesia. It would be better then this.

"Well would you look at the time" she said glancing at her imaginary watch, noting the confused look on his face. "I've got to get to class".

"Uh Peyton school's over".

"Oh of course... it is I... was just going to stop by Mrs. Smith room you know to get a little help on that English paper" she spat out nervously.

"We don't have paper due in that class".

She wanted to smack herself Lucas was really backing her into corner. What to do what to do?

Peyton folded her arms. "Lucas you're so stupid" she yelled alerting everyone in the hallway. "You just couldn't leave it alone could you? I was trying to make clean break from this clearly awkward situation but for some reason you're acting like your hair color today"! Glancing around her she saw everyone whispering about the two of them. "Just leave me the hell alone" and with that she stalked out of the school.

Okay, I did not tell Lucas that my monthly visitor was the reason my bitchiness that was afflicted towards him and I didn't call him stupid in front everyone. She sat in car a few more moments basking in denial because that was the healthy thing to do. The ringing of her cell phone stalled her oncoming mortification.

"Hello"?

"Hey P. Sawyer where are you"? Brooke sound really excited, one thing that came to mind was a hot guy or another one Brooke's shopping sprees. After today's event she was just not in the mood.

"In the parking lot, in my car why"?

"Because best friend you, me and Haley are going shopping for hot new outfits for that new club that's opening".

"Okay first of all we went shopping last week and aren't you all shopped out from all the sprees you had in California and no clubbing for me tonight".

"But why" she began to whine. "Wait you're avoiding Lucas because of what happened ten minutes ago".

"No and who told you about that"?

"Peyton this is me Brooke Davis you're talking" she rolled her eyes at Peyton's scoffing. "Okay Bevin told Theresa who told Haley who told me and let me tell I'm not happy about being the last one to hear about this"!

"Brooke"!

"Told me that you called Lucas stupid and told him to leave you the hell alone. Want to tell me what that was all about"?

No I'd rather listen to Paris Hilton and that's saying something. "Brooke it's nothing".

"Come off it, what's up with you? I've never seen you this broody before and your arguments with Lucas-".

Peyton cut her off. "I'm going through something personal at the moment and I don't mean to take it out on Lucas but it just keeps on happening over and over again". There was no way she was telling Brooke about her feelings for Lucas, sure they had been broken up for while now but it was still a big no no. "Listen I'll talk to later but I got to go".

"Well heads up because Eliza heard about what you said to Lucas and she's out for blood".

"Thanks for the warning but Eliza needs to mind her own business. Bye".

Turning on her car she backed out of the school's parking lot, she needed somewhere to think, she needed some one to talk to.

* * *

Peyton set on the bench, sketch book in hand as she tore out another page crumbling it up and throwing it in the trash can. She couldn't focus right now with Lucas on her mind. Damn him. "God I hate him" she said to the person standing in front of her. "Okay so I don't hate him, I hate the way my feelings for him are making me act. I mean I am Peyton Sawyer damn it" the clearing of the person's throat made her change her choice of words. "I mean darn it. I not used to being nervous and jealous all the time. I get around him and my brain turns to mush, you wouldn't believe the fool I made out of myself today. So what should I do"? 

"I don't know" The girl shrugged.

"You know you're not very good at this" Peyton concluded shaking her head.

"Well I am only ten" she piped up putting her hands on her hips.

"Excuses, excuses, you know the reason I fell for him was just because he's always there for me when I need him and how do I repaid him? I call him stupid in front of the entire school. I'm a horrible person".

"That's nice".

"Are you even listening? I just said I was horrible person". She crossed her legs and smoothed out her black skirt with an exasperated expression on her face.

"Listen lady can I go now? I've been here an hour".

"Fine" she reached in bag pulling out a ten dollar and handing it to the little girl. "Some therapist you are" she muttered under her breathe as she watched the kid rush off to play soccer with all the other kids in the park.

Man she was nuts, as a matter a fact Beyonce's song Crazy in Love came to mind. She had to have been to spend an hour in the park spilling her guts about her love life to some random ten year old girl she had paid. It seemed to be the only thing that made sense anymore. She only hoped that there was a book on "How to fall out of Love for Dummies" because if there wasn't she was completely and utterly screwed.


	2. Avoidance 101

With her workout outfit on, water bottle, and cell phone in hand she leaned against her car that was parked a couple of blocks away from Karen's Café. There was no she was going in there after two successful days of avoiding Lucas, which by the way had been very hard seeing as how they had a few classes together, not to mention cheerleading and basketball practices would be held together when the season started. Some luck huh? She was not taking any chances; the farther she stayed away the better. Opening her cell phone she glanced at the time wondering why Haley was running late. She had asked for her help refurnishing the apartment. "If I get caught by Lucas because of Haley, Nathan is so going to be widower" she muttered opening the car door and reaching in for her sunglasses and a hair holder.

Sliding the sunglasses on, she spotted Haley walking towards her.

"Hey Peyton lets go- wait a minute that's not your car" Haley said stunned as she studied the sliver 2004 Toyota Rav4.

"Nope it's a rental" she climbed into the vehicle and Haley followed shaking her head.

"Don't you think you're taking this whole avoiding Lucas thing a little far? I mean whatever you two fought about can't be that bad, right"?

"I'm not telling you and actually I think I'm being very smart right now" she buckled her seatbelt and pulled out the car keys.

"Sure you are. So where's your wig" she asked sarcastically. Disbelief washed over face as Peyton reached over to the glove department and pulled a long brown wig. "You can't be serious"!

"What" she asked with an innocent smile as she put it on, checking in the mirror. "This is definitely my shade of brown and Halloween will be here before you know it and I can use it then too".

"I don't even know you anymore" she stated in monotone.

"Aw come on so I'm going through some issues". Haley snorted. "Okay so I'm almost always going through some issues but these specific ones are making me slightly crazy".

"Slightly crazy you're kidding right"?

"Fine, really crazy, just you wait and I'll get rid of them". I hope she added silently to herself because she was getting sick of acting like a maniac. Great and now she had that stupid song stuck in her head. Weird, the song had nothing to do with her situation but the title of the song sure did. One thing for sure was getting tired of songs that weren't even in her taste of music popping in her head, first one of Beyonce's songs now this. There would definitely be no more watching of 80s films and Brooke was never touching her car's radio again

"Are you humming...she's a maniac Peyton"?

"No of course not...you must be hearing things" she murmured sheepishly. "So what did Lucas say about our fight"? Peyton asked, not that it was much of fight but the less everyone knew the better.

Um nothing really, he was kind of hurt by you calling him stupid and telling him to leave you the hell alone".

"Oh". Man I feel so bad, I just couldn't be nice just once could I? Looking out the window as she drove she spotted Lucas and Eliza getting ready to head into the café. Well she's certainly bringing slutty back. She looked at the outfit Eliza was wearing, it left little to the imagination. Come on Luke like hoodie is really going to work. The two then kissed and were practically groping each other in front of the restaurant. On second I take that feeling bad back.

"Peyton"! Turning her attention back to the road she hit hard on the brakes when upon seeing the red light causing both their bodies to jerk forward.

"Sorry".

"Eyes on the road at all times" Haley yelled as she removed her hands from the dashboard.

"Right, I won't forget". Later tonight I'll just wash my eyes out with soap and lots of it.

* * *

"I'm going to change out of these workout clothes" Peyton announced with her duffel bag hanging on her shoulder. "Oh by the way Brooke said she'd be over later today she's just seeing her cousin off at the airport. Two days ago much to Brooke's dismay her delinquent blew into town and she was forced into watching her 

When she returned she was wearing overalls with a long sleeved blue shirt underneath it.

"You're still wearing that wig".

"Oh" she pulled it off and threw it in her duffel bag. "So what room do you want to setup first"?

"Uh let's just get bedroom done right quick". The two proceeded to grab furniture that belonged in the bedroom.

"Haley" they heard a voice call from the living room. Peyton knew that voice it was Lucas out of all people, she slowly closed the door locking herself and Haley in the room.

"Did you know he was coming" she hissed trying to be quite. She put her ear to the door listening as he called out to Haley tell her that Nathan had enlisted his help and that he was on his way.

"No I didn't know. So what are you going to do" she asked as Peyton began to quietly pace the room.

"I'm leaving" she the begun thinking up ways to get out of there without being seen by Lucas.

"Uh how"? There was no way she'd be able to sneak out without him seeing her.

"Out the window that's how I'm going to get out".

"WHAT" Haley screeched as Peyton shushed her.

"Keep your voice down before he hears us"!

"No I will not are you insane Peyton? I am not letting you jump out the window because of your petty problems with Lucas. Do you realize we're on the second floor"?

"Yes, but who said anything about jumping out the window" Peyton asked coyly.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you had the ability to fly" she whispered her voice laced with sarcasm. She took a deep breathe. How do you plan getting out the window then" she followed her gaze and spotted some sheets. She instantly caught on to the look Peyton was giving her. "No, no, and no you're going to talk to Lucas and sort this mess out like the mature seventeen year old you are"!

"Haley" she cried.

"Hales are you going to let me in" Lucas asked as he stood in front the bedroom door.

She glanced at Peyton once more seeing panic and desperation in her eyes. "She is going to owe me big when this is over" she thought. "No I can't".

"Why"?

"Um because...because... I'm... naked"!

"Okay, why are you naked"?

Haley rolled her eyes "always the suspicious one huh Luke" she thought. "I didn't know you were coming and I was um waiting for Nathan to come home so we could try something new in bed"?

"Wow, I'm going to the kitchen to get something to drink and pretend you just didn't say that".

Leaning against the door she breathed a sigh of relief. "Why didn't you just tell him you were taking a shower"?

"Look, did we not get rid of him" Haley asked still blushing from what she had said to Lucas. "Let just tie the knots in the sheets. And I swear to God Peyton if you fall and die, I'll kill you".

Peyton nodded not bothering to correct the flaw in Haley's sentence since she was already testing her patience. "Can we keep this between you and me"?

"Sure why not" she said exasperated. This had been a really long day.

"By the way there's nothing to tie the sheet to so you're going to have to hold it for me".

* * *

"Luke a little help here" Nathan called as he tried to carry the heavy coffee table through the door. He put his drink down and rushed over to help his brother". 

"Hey Nate do you have a key for the bedroom"?

"Yeah it's over the door why"?

"Well Haley's locked herself in the room and she's acting strange" Lucas said recalling they're conversation five minutes ago he knew she was lying but he didn't push it.

"You're nosy Luke. So are you going to help me or stalk my wife" he asked with a grin.

"Funny I'll be down in a minute". He watched Nathan walked out the door

Walking back down to the bedroom he reached over the door and sure enough there was a key. Sliding it in the knob he opened the door to see Haley struggling to hold on to knotted up sheet that was hanging out the window. "Haley"!

Startled she dropped the sheet and before Lucas could ask what she was doing he was cut off by woman's scream that sounded a lot like Peyton.

"Omg Peyton" she slowly backed away from the opened window.

"Haley what the hell is going on". He was confused by her frazzled state.

With her hands covering her face she began to speak rapidly "Peyton she was here and she wanted to avoided you so she had some crazy idea about going out the window, I tried to stop her but she's was so desperate" she rambled on.

Lucas eyes widened as he caught on and without a second thought he ran out of the apartment.

Haley walked cautiously toward the window not wanting to look down. "Peyton please don't be dead I'm promise I won't kill you" she called.

"Haley look, I'm not dead"!

Haley looked down the window instantly seeing Peyton standing and gingerly rubbing the back of her head as the knotted up sheet laid at her feet.

Running her hands through her hair she smiled relief washing over until she turned angry "Good because now I can kick your ass! I can't believe I went along with this stupid plan of yours Peyton. I don't know what I was thinking maybe your insanity is rubbing off on me"!

"Hey who was the one that dropped the sheet"?

"It wasn't my fault Lucas startled me and you made me hold the sheet by myself"!

"Lucas he knows I climbed out the window"? She became very pale. This was not good.

"After I dropped the sheet I started babbling to him and I think it's safe to say he ran out of here to check on you".

"I have got to get out of here" she knocked the grass off her clothes before speed walking away despite her sore body.

"Wait you can't leave you need to be check out by a doctor. Peyton" she called. "Uh that girl infuriates me"! Footsteps coming closer to the room silenced her.

Brooke rushed in with Nathan not too far behind. "Tutor girl explain to me why Broody just rushed out of here like a bat out of hell"?

"Yea" Nathan spoke up. "He said you where acting strange earlier what's going on"?

Smiling nervously Haley studied her fingers. "Would look at that I have white spots on my nails, must be a zinc deficiency. I should take care of this" she rushed out the room leaving a very perplexed husband and friend standing there.

* * *

Peyton applied the ice pack gently to the back of her head as she stood in her bedroom. Lucas could come here if he wanted to but there was no way she was letting him in. 

"Peyton"!

Oh no he was in the house; she smacked herself on the head for forgetting to lock the door.

"Peyton I know you're here"! He began to walk up the stairs.

"No I'm not"! Smack number two came shortly after this comment. Did the fall give her brain damage? It had to be she wasn't normally this stupid.

He walked into her room and the boy was furious. Compared two days go that's was a walk in the park. Ironic, she had gone to the park right after their last conversation.

"What the hell were you doing"?

Putting the ice pack on her desk she stood in front of him. "I'm pretty sure Haley covered everything Luke"! Shaking from the venom in his voice she wrapped herself in a hug her green eyes never leaving him.

"What did I do to you Peyton? What did I do that made you such a bitch"?

She flinched at the words coming from the guy she loved. "How dare you" screamed back her anger matching his.

"How dare I you're no position to say that to me! After everything you've said to me after everything you've done. Why do you hate me"?

"I don't hate you". Her heart broke a little that he thought that. But she couldn't blame him.

"You could have fooled me. So do you normally climb out of windows to avoid guys you like"?

She smiled internally at the thought he had no idea.

"Fine let's say you don't hate me".

"I don't" she said adamantly.

"Okay, tell me what's going on with you then". He walked closer to her grabbing both of her hands. And please, please don't me it was you period again" Lucas said with a sly grin.

Peyton blushed profusely, wanting nothing more then to wipe that smirk off his face. If only he wasn't scolding her and making her feel guilty, if only she hadn't dug herself into this mess. Being nice to him was definitely going on top her list along with not saying anything stupid. "Lucas I-".

"If our friendship means anything to you then you'll tell me". He's using the friendship card, that's playing dirty. He waited a few minutes taking her silence as an answer as he walked to the door.

She couldn't let him leave, not like this. "Lucas come on don't be such a girl". There goes being nice and not saying anything stupid.

"Excuse me"?

"I didn't mean that". Note to self buy a muzzle. The look on his face was tearing her apart; his eyes that she shouldn't even be looking at told her he was hurt by her words, actions, and lack of trust. He stood arms folded waiting for her to his answer the question again. No she couldn't tell him it would ruin everything. "I can't... I have to go" and with she ran out of her room and house.

A lesson in avoiding the guy you love. Okay never hang around a spot you know he may go to even if other people claim he's not stopping by that day. That wasn't very smart of you Peyton. Always expect the unexpected. The fact that the place you stopped by was he's brother and sister law's (also best friend's) home should have been a warning to you. When arriving at your house after getting caught, don't forget to lock the door and keep your mouth shut if he manages to get in. If it comes to confrontation never run from your own house. She sighed this day couldn't get any worse. Thunder crackled and rain poured down on her head, she had spoken too soon.


	3. Keep Your Emotions In Check

Peyton rolled her eyes as she sat in another dull class on Friday afternoon. Looking at the back of the room subtlety she frowned at the sight in front of her, Lucas and Eliza smiling at each other. It was better than them kissing but it still made her want to gag. He caught on to her staring and did nothing but send a glare her way. She had expected this seeing as how he wouldn't even talk to her this morning. Men; they are such babies. Its true there's even a book. She laughed a little at the thought. When searching for a book on how to fall out love (apparently it's not in the for dummies collection) she found it, order it, and came across that book.

"Miss Sawyer is there something amusing that you'd like to share with class"? The middle age teacher asked, pushing up his glasses.

"No sir" her laughing had instantly stopped and fake smile was now planted on her face, looking on either side of she noted the quizzical looks coming from Brooke and Haley. But they didn't need to know what was going inside her head.

"Well I suggest you get back to your assignment then".

"I will" as soon as he turned his attention back to the grin was off and Peyton was back off to day dreaming. Sighing she glanced down at the math worksheet on her desk that after a few adjustments was now finished. She needed to concentrate, do some else besides have 24 seven Lucas on the brain syndrome, cause it was really bringing her down. The whole can't, eat can't sleep thing was in fact true for her any ways. She didn't have time to create a survey on how people act when they're in love. Getting back on subject at hand, her proof being that she had been too tired to pick out her regular clothes thus throwing on some sweats and she hadn't even touched the dinner she had picked up on the way home. Pulling out a pencil and clean sheet of paper she started to write. "I will not act like a love struck fool in front of Lucas or a bitch once he decides to talk to me again. And no more fantasies or dreams". She'd blame the last one on Brooke's influences over the years.

"What do we have here"?

Peyton jumped a little startled and attempted to cover what she had wrote. I just had to write this in class didn't I" she asked herself while looking up at Mr. Green, why was he one of those teachers that walked around to make sure you were doing your work. "Damn" she cursed under breath. How was she going to get out of this one?

"I wasn't aware that the assignment on the board was writing notes Miss. Sawyer" he said in a smug tone.

"I'm not writing a note" she stated matter of factly.

"Well whatever it is it's not your assignment and you know the rules either you read what you have on that paper or I will".

All the color drained from face, that seemed to be happening a lot lately but she had brought this upon herself. There was no way in hell the he or she was reading this. "I'm not reading it and neither are you". The heads of everyone in the classroom snapped up and they stared at her with open mouths.

"Excuse me".

"Listen we can go back and forth with this until the end of class but we both know you heard me". There were gasps from almost everyone. Maybe she was going a little too far.

"Don't you take the tone with me"-!

"I wasn't finished yet, rude much? You know I guess that whole older wiser thing doesn't apply to certain people huh? And FYI I completed that assignment when you were on cell phone begging your wife to come back to you. As for that little note rule, it only applies to if I was passing a note thank you very much. So you might want to get your facts straight for the next time you try to pick on your student to make yourself feel better to make up for your pathetic excuse of a life". I can't believe I just said that. I really need to get that muzzle.

* * *

"P. Sawyer I can't believe you made our math teacher cry" she stated astonished as they walked down the hall. 

"I want to forget this day, I want to forget a lot things" she opened her locker stuffing her books inside. "Let's just go lunch and forget all about last period".

"Are you kidding? Peyton this all anyone going to be talking about for a while. This is huge"!

"Yeah it's so huge I got detention for three weeks".

"Well you should have thought of that before you ran mouth and what was so important in that note that you didn't want him or anyone else to know about"?

"That's for me to know and you to not found out". Taking a look down the hallway she groaned when saw Eliza walking towards them. "Look whose coming our way".

"Peyton was on earth were you thinking talking to Mr. Green like that? You were very disrespectful. I hope you know I had to comfort that poor man".

Well I guess he's not upset anymore is he? Peyton looked at Brooke who was apparently thinking the same thing and trying to muffle her laughter.

"You know Eliza I think the real question is what on earth are you wearing" Brooke asked shortly after she had gained her composure. The outfit was a tube top and tight skirt.

"Haven't we had this discussion before? Just because I choose to wear certain clothes doesn't mean I'm promiscuous like some" she shot Brooke a look before pushing her black hair behind her shoulders. "I mean you don't see people calling Peyton a boy just because she chose to dress like one today".

Peyton eyes narrowed and if Brooke hadn't been standing next to her than little Miss. Eliza here would have been strangled.

"Well bye now and Peyton don't insult my boyfriend again or you'll deal with me" and she walked off.

"I _can't_ stand her"!

"Me and you both, but look at this way if it ever comes down to confrontation it's mostly likely that she'll break a heel or her boob will pop out". They both laughed.

"You know Brooke I'm really surprised. I thought for a second that you were going to pull out her hair".

"Please, just wait until to you see what I have up my sleeve for her later. Let's go to lunch".

"I'll catch up with you later there's just something I have to do right now".

"Okay bye".

"Bye and can you please make sure that Nathan and Haley know I don't want a lecture when I get there"?

"Sure"!

* * *

Peyton made her to Luke's locker, lunch could wait she needed to fix things. The sooner the better, she caught him standing touching his lips. It was obvious that Eliza had passed through here. She gingerly walked toward him and he stood there pretending not to notice her. "Luke can we talk"? 

"Oh so now you want to talk"?

No I want to jump you instead but I think that would be highly inappropriate right now especially during school hours. She furrowed her brow in confusion when he started to stare at her with his mouth wide open. "Why are you looking at me like that and has any one ever told you that you tend to squint a lot"? She folded her arms. "What"?

"You just said you wanted to jump me and something about it being inappropriate mostly because of school hours".

Oh...my...goodness. How in the hell could I have said that out loud? This wasn't suppose to happen I was trying to fix things not make them worse. "No" she stated in disbelief.

"Yes" Lucas responded after her.

"No".

"Peyton"!

"Oh...sorry I wasn't aware that I had said that out loud, it's what I was thinking". I must remember to throw myself in front of a bus after this. She turned her attention back towards him. "U mm you must be so confused I meant jumping you in terms of beating you up not like how I used to jump Nathan". Yep that bus sounds pretty could right about now. "Any ways we're getting off track here".

He shook his head perplexed before getting back on topic. "No we're right on track, just give me two days to avoid you and then I'll jump out a window and abandon you at my house".

"That's not fair"!

"It is"!

"How is that fair when the only reason I was avoiding you was because you keep pushing for an answer and giving me ultimatums? You're the _only _one who can't seem to understand that I'm not ready to tell"!

"Well explain to me how am I not supposed to push when whatever you hiding has to do with me? And you can try to lie your way out of it or deny it, but I can see and it's written all over your face"! He took a breath, it was obvious he was conflicted. I'm sorry but now I have to go".

"You are not going any where until we talk".

"I'm not talking, so tough" he started to walk away again until he was caught off guard by Peyton sitting down on the floor and grabbing on to one of his leg. "Peyton get up" he yelled exasperated.

"Nope, I'm not doing anything until you agree to talk to me". Hopefully this would work; she only hoped that his stubbornness wouldn't get in the way. She needed to do some serious damage control. Holding on tightly she wondered why Lucas had taken everything she said so seriously. He had to know that she didn't mean it.

"Sorry but it's not going to happen"!

Peyton groaned annoyed. "Must you be so difficult"?

"I'm not the only one who's been difficult" Lucas attempted to walk away despite Peyton holding on to his leg. That didn't go so well. Down came his pants revealing his Spiderman boxers, she gasped letting go of his leg as if she had been burned. This current situation wouldn't have been so bad if only those five freshmen hadn't spotted them in the empty hallway. It was safe to saw that this was a very awkward situation, Peyton had hoped she was through with thoses. But thankful no teachers were around because that would have been horrible.

Still sitting on the floor Peyton spoke. "This isn't what it looks like and is there any way we could keep this between the seven of us"? Let's make that, two buses yeah.

* * *

A/N: Well that was something wasn't it? H..mm why is Lucas taking what Peyton said to heart? Got any guesses? I'm glad you guys liked the previous chapters. Please review! 


	4. In Over Her Head

Haley stood in her bedroom closet slipping on a long black tank top and jeans for an evening out at Tric. She had to work and little late and sent Nathan ahead, now listening to her best friend's Luke latest rant about Peyton she was regretting that decision. Sighing she slipped on some shoes and walked out the closet. "Please, for the love of God stop" she yelled rubbing her temple. "I know some of the things Peyton has said this past week has hurt but why can't you just let it go"?

"Hales, is it wrong for me to want to know one going with one of my friends and her root of anger is directed toward me"?

She plopped on the bed next to him looking sympathetically. "No it's not, but she's tried to apologize but you won't listen and then there's the fact you're pushing for answers when it's obvious she doesn't want to say anything. Why are you taking this so hard? She didn't mean it Luke you have to know that. You I both now people say things they don't mean".

He sighed, "Okay so maybe on a certain I know that she didn't mean it but I feel like she doesn't trust me anymore. We used be able to about anything she used tell me things and no she's pulling away. But come she jumped out of window Haley"!

Haley furrowed her brow and placed on a hand oh is shoulder. "What are talking about? She didn't jump out the window, she climbed down using a sheet and fell the rest of the way" she stated with grin.

Raising his eyebrow he shook his head. "You're not funny and you're the one that helped her miss. accomplice.

She put her hands up surrendering. "So not one of my finer moments but she made me" she whined a smile still plastered on her face. Any ways let's get back to the subject at hand.

Lucas nodded numbly. "I guess was hoping that if I pushed enough she would tell me and everything would go to normal. But I've should have known it wouldn't be that simple". He had known Peyton for awhile he knew she was stubborn.

"Well from now on you have to be patient and wait until she's ready to open up. I mean you don't see me, Brooke, and Nathan nagging her. And look on the Brightside she no longer being mean to you just overly weird. Hey maybe the reason she asking un Peyton like is because she likes you more than a friend" she said laughing softly. It came to a stop when she thought about the way she had been acting and a light bulb went off. Peyton liked Lucas. No, that wasn't right; it was more than that she was _**in love**_ with him! It all made sense now. How could she have missed this when it was right in front of her face?

"I can't believe you said that, it's ridiculous Peyton and I, are just friends and she doesn't like me like that". His thoughts drifted to what she had said to him earlier but he forced it to the back of his mind. Peyton didn't have feelings for him she couldn't.

"Whatever you say Mr. Sawyer" she said laughing but she was cut off by a pillow being thrown in her face. "Hey"!

* * *

Peyton sat next to Nathan at Tric, nursing her drink as she mumbled incoherently about today's earlier. "How is my fault? He should have worn a belt and he should have listened to me. Stubborn asshole" she angrily sipped the drink. 

Nathan looked at her bemused, she been ranting since he got there and he wondered how much she had to drink. "Now you wouldn't happen to be talking about Lucas would you"?

Her eyes met his and boy was her glare scary. "Who in the hell said anything about Lucas? Why do you keep bringing him up? My God Nathan are you in love with him or something, because he's your brother and people tend to frown upon incest, second this is not that kind of story, and third you can't have him" she screeched. Okay, so maybe I've had enough to drink for tonight. Man another problem to fix they just keep piling up; well I can't have Nathan thinking I'm crazy. I am perfectly sane; all you have to do is forget everything I just said.

He stared at her bewildered until she began to speak not before laughing nervously. Since when was Peyton Sawyer ever nervous he didn't know what was going on but intended to find out.

"I'm just kidding Nate" she managed to laugh weakly and she gently punched him in the shoulder. Damn it Peyton you need to keep your mouth shut and work on holding your liquor.

"If you say so" he turned his attention else were and patted his hands on his thighs.

"I do say so and if you tell anyone about this I'll choke the living spit out of you, got it " she said in a menacing tone before smirking at him. Wow, half drunk Peyton was mean and slightly off her rocker.

"Peyton inflicting your wrath on poor Nathan I see".

She rolled her eyes; it was only a matter of time before Eliza showed up. Though the girl showed more skin than anybody she ever had met her reason for not her had to do with her personality. One that showed she could be nice and oh so helpfully to those in need. It irked Peyton that they was no real reason to hate her beside the fact she was dating Lucas. "Mine your own damn business you whore". Make that a really mean. With her eyes slightly widened, Peyton sipped drink again, hoping it would keep her from blurting out anything else.

Eliza shot daggers at the woman and firmly crossed her arms. "Instead of taking your problems out on innocent people why don't you try a healthier way? How about bitch management for starters? You'll fit right in and get all the help you need". She turned around searching the club to see if Lucas had shown up.

Eliza was seconds away from a heel to the head. Can you say second degree murder? Getting up out her seat she decided that violence was not the answer and was going to spill the rest of her drink on the girl. But before she could Eliza spotted Lucas and ran toward him, as for the rest of her drink it ended up the floor.

"Ugh" she groaned as she squatted on the floor determined to get it off the floor and back in the cup despite the fact that it was impossible. "That drink is going on her dress one way or another" she muttered. Did I forget mention that half drunk Peyton was also a little stupid?

"Peyt, what are you doing"? By now Lucas had made his with Eliza clinging to him

Haley already walked past and was talking to Nathan.

"What does it look like"?

"I don't think that's going to work and you can get another one". He helped her off floor and shot her a questioning look as Eliza scowled in background because of how close they were. "Are you drunk"?

"How can accuse me of something like that? I'll have you know that I am perfectly sober". Yeah cause sober Peyton accuses Nathan of being in love with Lucas, calls Eliza a whore, and attempts to get her spilled drink back in its cup all the time. Who am I fooling? She poked a finger to his chest. "You know if don't start being nice to me I just might have to show everyone that picture I took of you with your pants down".

Lucas's eyes widened and he pulled her to a secluded corner of the club. "You took a picture" he hissed incredulously.

"Uh" she stuttered realizing what she had just said; guess those brain cells were coming back. Hey, it's not my fault that my hand just happened to reach into my pants pocket and pulled out my cell phone when he was trying convince those freshmen that nothing was going on. She suppressed her laughter as she remembered how embarrassed he looked as he struggled to pull up his pants. "Well I took the picture so I could blackmail you into talking to me but you ran off earlier so I plan to use the picture later in the future if this whole I'm not talking to Peyton cause she's not be honest" thing continues, no excuse me I have to go" she rushed off, sighing relieved. "The one time I don't say anything stupid it's when I'm not sober" forgetting to paying attention to where she was going to bumped into Haley.

"Hey Haley what's up"?

She smiled like Cheshire cat. "Oh, it's nothing that you don't already know about".

Peyton sent the girl a questioning look. "What are talking about"?

"You and a certain blond haired friend of ours" she said a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Bevin"?

Haley shook her head she wasn't going to let Peyton play dumb. "Let me rephrase that. You're in love with Lucas".

Peyton's jaw dropped. "What…are talking about? I'm not in… I don't feel that way about him" she stuttered.

"Sure. The fact that you're stuttering right now proves it's true and it all makes sense now. Why you're starting fights with Lucas why you climbed out my window yesterday to avoid him, FYI I'm still upset about that any way he's keeps saying that you've been acting weird, not that he's divulging details but it's similar to the whole window incident. Isn't it"?

She bit her lip mentally panicking. "Haley you can't tell anyone! I mean it, not Nathan not your stuff animals no one"!

"Stuff animals" Haley said confused.

She grabbed her by the shoulders. "Focus, you know what I mean Haley"!

"Well you see there's a problem with that. U mm Peyton can you let go your nails are digging into my shoulders".

"What do you mean there's a problem" she asked letting go of her.

"I sort of kind of told Lucas you like him" she closed her eyes bracing herself.

"WHAT"!

"I'm sorry it started off as a joke at first but then the more I thought about it, it made sense. But if it makes you feel any better he doesn't think it's true"!

"It doesn't change the fact that you put the idea in his head. Do you know how suspicious he's going to be now? Me, liking him is going to be forever in the back of his mind. I have to fix this".

"You don't have to do anything"!

Peyton looked over to where Lucas, Nathan, Brooke and her date were standing together talking. "Okay so here what you're going to do, get Lucas to look in my direction in three minutes you got that" and she walked off.

"Peyton come back and don't do anything stupid"! She ran her hand through her hair before making her way to the gang. "Sorry but this is one plan I'm not going along with" she whispered.

* * *

She walked through the crowd as she played with her fingers nervously. "You can do this Peyton just pick someone" she murmured. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and without a second thought she grabbed the face of the owner pulling him into kiss. Pulling away she opened her eyes looking at the person. No tell me I didn't kiss him. Okay you didn't kiss him Peyton. Thank you, Peyton. Have I told you how much I love you? Wait a minute you're the one who got me into this mess you and your stupid ideas! She gently slapped herself. "Not one word" she hissed at the guy who smiling like Christmas had come early. She looked over to the gang Lucas hadn't seen so Haley hadn't gone through with the plan, she was so going buy that girl a purse and shoes. 

"Listen you can't tell anyone about my little lapsed of judgment because I'll never live this down and I didn't know it was you. And what were you doing touching my shoulder when don't even talk really? Are you listening to me" she turned around getting ready to walk off when she saw Eliza there who had apparently witnessed the whole thing. With an evil glint the girl took off making Peyton's jaw drop even further before she took off after her.

"You guys won't believe what I saw Peyton doing" she squealed, this would be the perfect opportunity to get back at Peyton for calling her a whore. Before she could continue Peyton tackled her and the both fell to floor.

"If you thought I was going to let you open your big fat mouth about my business you were seriously mistaken" she screeched as she climbed on top the girl.

"Get off me" she screamed proceeding to pull Peyton's hair. Surprised that no one but their friends werewatching the cat fight probably because of the loud music and the fact that they were in the back of the club.

"Ouch let go of my hair"! The two rolled on the floor, their friends trying to stop them but it ended when they heard a loud rip. Lucas and Nathan grabbed the girls off the floor and Peyton's eye widened when she saw what had ripped. "Dude you should have really worn a bra" Peyton declared.

Eliza attempted to cover herself and Lucas handed his blue over shirt and she quickly buttoned it up as the boys looked away. "This is your fault"!

"Well maybe if you'd mind you own business Eliza, I don't how many freaking times I have to tell you that"!

"I not the one who's ashamed of tonguing Tim"!

"I did not tongue him"! She yelled, turning her attention the floor finding it a whole lot more interesting as everyone gasped.

"P. Sawyer" Brooke started toward her leaving her date behind as she wrapped an arm around the girl. "Honey how much have you had to drink"?

"It's not my fault and I wished you all would stop questioning my alcohol intake" she sniffled pulling away from Brooke. "It's Haley's.

"Say what" Haley piped up not amused by Peyton's accusations.

"If you hadn't said anything about the "you know what" to "you know who" I wouldn't have accidentally kissed Tim" she cried shivering at the memory. That made sense right?

"Hey missy I told you what "you know who" said about the "you know what" but you were like Haley you put the idea in "you know whose head" she said imitating her while noting the confused look one everyone face.

"I do not sound like that" she yelled.

"Getting of topic" she continued ignoring her outburst. "I also told you not to do anything stupid _again_ and what did you do"?

"You should have done something then, like tied me up to a chair or hit me over the head with a wine bottle something Haley! And to think I was going to buy you a purse and shoes. You want to know something? The shoes would have been Gucci".

Haley's eyes softened tremendously and the gang was wondering if the two had gone nuts. "Really Gucci" Peyton nodded. "Cause you know I was sort of thinking Jimmy Choo".

"Haley"! She obviously had been hanging around Brooke to much.

"Don't you snap at me and don't you blame your mistakes on me and by the way you still owe me a purse and shoes"!

Peyton pouted and stomped her foot in child like fashion. Yep the alcohol had definitely gotten to her. Hmm they're must be a upside to this. Oh she wasn't slurring her words that one. "Why me, it's not fair" she whined, rubbing her sore head. "I'm walking home, bye you guys I hope you had a lovely time cause I sure as hell didn't".

"Lucas where are you going" Eliza called after him continued walking in the direction that Peyton.

"I'm going to take her home".

"What, why"?

"She's my friend and I'm not going to let her walk home by herself. I'll drive her since you have your car".

"What about Brooke she has other friends" but her words when on deaf ears cause Lucas was still walking and had already caught up to Peyton. She frowned not liking how this date had ended. "If you think Lucas is going to fall in love with you Peyton you're seriously mistaken" she whispered.

* * *

A/N: Interesting turn of events I'd say. The next chapter we're going to how some Leyton scenes and don't worry Peyton will not always act like a dork around him. As the story continues it will mellow out. Hope you like this chapter Please review! 


End file.
